LOVE AND LET DIE
by tasselabb
Summary: James finally gets Lily, and Sirius finds a new interest in one of his best mates. But the world outside becomes more dangerous than ever before... Rated M for later chapters! Slash


**1. **

James Potter yawned loudly as his mother hushed him down for breakfast. It was middle August and a couple of weeks left to 1.September and his seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He yawned again and joined his father and best-friend Sirius Black by the kitchen-table. He mumbled "G'mornin'," and started on his cereal which the manor's house-elf Minnie had prepared for him. Sirius screamed a loud and clear "GOOD MORNIN'!" into his ear, before starting on his second portion of eggs and bacon.

James and Sirius were both particularly gifted persons in many ways. They were both the brightest wizards in their year (they had gotten 'Outstanding' in each and every OWL in fifth grade), James was quite an amazing Quidditch player, the best Seeker Gryffindor have had in twenty years, both were extremely handsome; James with his hazel eyes, messy black hair which never let itself tame and mischievous, charming grin, Sirius on the other hand, also had black raven hair, but his fell into his beautiful grey eyes in a way of casual charming elegance James' hair never could copy. He too also smiled the kind of teasing smile which could make anyone shiver. But the reason why both of them were haunted hallway up and hallway down by a big group of girls – and some boys – were because they both had perfect bodies. James because of his weekly Quidditch practice, Sirius just because he was made like a Greek God. They were irresistible, and they knew it. They were the centre of any occasion.

Their greatest talent though, was troublemaking. Together they got more detentions in a month than the rest of the school usually got in six, by hexing innocent (though not in their eyes) Slytherins, especially one, Severus Snape, so his robe got pink or making him hang upside-down in the air for the rest of the school to see his lovely, though unbelievably filthy, underwear. His mother was always begging him to stop with his pranks, in the summer before fifth year, when he and Sirius, who then just recently had moved in with the Potters, got their Hogwarts letters not including a Prefect's badge, she said it was only because 'they always had to make such a big fuss out of everything'.

When she now looked at her seventeen-year-old son, and his best-friend, whom she now considered a second son when his parents had disowned him, she wondered how two such extremely good-looking and smart boys could cause so much trouble? She wondered if there even had been a week from the first time James went away with the Hogwarts Express until the first owls started ticking in to the Potters' kitchen. She knew though, that Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was thinking their pranks were rather amusing, so they hadn't been in serious trouble.

What neither she or Dumbledore knew, was that James and Sirius monthly ran out in the Forbidden Forest with their other best-friends Remus Lupin, a skinny boy with honey-coloured hair and big amber eyes.He was a very quiet, but very loyal friend indeed. (He had got the badge in fifth grade, surely given to him to straighten up his friends, but with no further luck), and Peter Pettigrew, a boywho didn't look like the other three - he was small, and quite chubby. He had straw-coloured hair and blue eyes, but he also couldbe charming if he wanted to.The reason for running in the Forbidden Forest, was that Remus was a werewolf and to help Remus with his monthly transformations, James, Sirius and Peter had become Animagi, since a werewolf hurt peaople, but not animals; James was a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. They called themselves the Marauders – and each of them had a nickname – Remus was Moony, Peter Wormtail, Sirius Padfoot and James Prongs.

"What're you thinking about, Mrs Potter?" Sirius asked lifting his pale, grey eyes from his bacon to the unbelievably kind woman who had welcomed him to her manor with open arms just about two years ago. He smiled at her.

"I'm just wondering exactly how many owls I'm going to have flying in my window this year," she replied, though returning a weak smile to the lovely boy beside her son.

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't be as many as usual," Sirius said innocently, though looking at his mate with a mischievous grin. This made James blush heavily and use all his power to make Sirius shut the fuck up, but Sirius just continued: "James have actually made plans _not _playing any pranks this year," James blushed worse than ever, but said quiet in a deadly tone: "Don't you dare telling them, Pads, don't you dare…"

But Sirius went on: "Yeah, he wants to show a_ certain someone_ that he has grown up, isn't that about right, Jamie, darling?"

Now Sirius, shaken with laughter by his friend's sun-dried-tomato-face, but managed to squeeze out a last, damaging sentence: "A certain Lily Evans, isn't that abou' right?" James buried his head in his hand, he wanted to sink through the floor right now.

"Er, who's this, er, Lily Evans?" Mr Potter looked up from his newspaper, and stared at the two boys, both shaking. One in uncontrollable laughter, the other one in plain anger.

"Oh, that would be Jamie's crush, that would be," Sirius smirked evilly, "the crush little Jamie here has had in, er, how many years has it been now, six? And she has gone tired of all our little, erm, what do you call it? Ah, teasing with the Slytherins! And with herself, of course... She doesn't care 'bout the bastards anymore since Snivellus called her a Mudblood. But, the thing is that poor little Jamie here never gets her to go out with him, according to her own words 'because you're acting like an immature, arrogant, bigheaded prat, and a motherfucking piece of shit, Potter, THAT'S WHY! Now LEAVE ME ALONE! '" Sirius almost choked himself by laughing his head of by his own imitation of a furious girl whom obviously had had it.

Before neither of them could ad more to the conversation, or James actually could choke Sirius, two owls sailed into the kitchen through the open window and slipped down two letters with the Hogwarts Emblem on it.

"Oh, good, I was wondering when I could drag you two boys with me to Diagon Alley. We really need more Floo powder. D'you reckon your robe is to small James, or what about yours, Sirius? I think we can Apparate, you boys took the test in Apr-" Mrs Potter shut her mouth.

She looked over at her son whom just had emptied his envelope, 'cause between the usual yellow parchments, there sparkled a badge in gold and red.James held up a smaller letter and began to read out loud:

_Dearest Mr. Potter_

_Congratulations on making this year's Head Boy._

_This is a privilege the fewest students ever will experience, but there are also much __responsibility connected to this assignment. You will on 1.September inform the Prefects __about their duties and share carriage with this year's Head Girl on the Hogwarts Express. __You will also share the Head's Common Room with the Head Girl, and we ask you to __please try to work together in peace and harmony. You have the power to take points __from other students and give them detentions. **But we have to inform you, Mr Potter, **__**that it will be noticed if this power under any circumstances is being abused.** _(Sirius sniggered)_ The Head Boy and Girl will also arrange the Halloween Feast, the __Christmas Feast, the Graduation and the Graduation Feast and the trips to the village of __Hogsmeade together. Professor Dumbledore will give you further information after the __Feast on 1.September. _

_We are looking forward to cooperate with you._

_Sincerely, and with the best wishes of a nice holiday, _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Mr Potter had completely forgotten about his cereal, which now had been added some newspaper, and stared at his son with opened mouth. Both Sirius and Mrs Potter joined him.

"No, this can't be true," Sirius said when he gained control of words again, "has Dumbledore gone completely nuts? Imean, no sane person would ever make Jamie _Head Boy_? We spend more time in detention than in class! Well, almost," He grinned at his mate, "oh, our dear lady Lily has very right indeed – you sure are big_head_ed, Jamie love. And, I set my money on her as Head Girl, of course she is, if not Dumbledore continues his madness and has made _Snape_ Head Girl, nothing would surprise me after _this_…"

Mrs Potter hugged her son tightly and there were tears in her eyes, "oh, James, I am _so _proud of you!"

Mr Potter muttered in a thick voice: "I must say I'm a little caught with my pants down, it wasn't this I expected…"

"But oh, _James_…" Mrs Potter nearly cried.

James just smiled his handsome smile, and thought that if Lily really were Head Girl, this could be the best year ever. Sirius saw what he was thinking, and said: "Yeah, that would sure be great, but what if it really is Snape?" He sniggered, but in a kind way.


End file.
